An Enemy As Soulmate
by The 100ForEver
Summary: Et si les personnages de The 100 évoluaient dans l'univers de Teen Wolf? Et si Clarke et Lexa étaient ennemis et devait se battre l'une contre l'autre? Et si elle tomber amoureuse? Est-ce que leurs meutes respectives essayeront de les séparer ou est-ce qu'il comprendrait qu'elle on besoin l'une de l'autre? L'amour triomphera-t-il?
1. Prologue

_**Salut tout le monde, comment vous allez?**_

 _ **Moi ça va super bien.**_

 _ **Voilà, une nouvelle histoire.**_

 _ **Ceci n'est que le prologue.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Clarke vivait depuis toujours à Beacon Hill avec ses parents.

Elle était très appréciée au Beacon Hill High School. Elle était le capitaine de son équipe de Lacrosse.

Mais ce que peu de gens savaient, c'était aussi que Clarke Griffin était un loup-Garou mais pas n'importe quel loup-garou, c'était un vrai alpha. Elle n'était pas née loup-garou alpha et elle n'avait pas n'on plus volait son pouvoir surnaturel en tuant un loup-garou alpha. Elle était devenu un alpha par la pure puissance de la foi et par la force de son caractère et de sa volonté.

Sa famille et ses amis étaient au courant de tout ça. Elle avait été mordu une nuit, alors qu'elle faisait son jogging en pleine forêt, elle s'était fait attaquer par une énorme bête sauvage.

Plus tard, elle avait découvert qu'elle était devenu un loup-garou grâce à ses deux meilleures amies, Raven et Octavia.

Raven n'avait jamais connu son père, il l'avait abandonné elle et sa mère à sa naissance. Sa mère était devenue quelqu'un de violent qui avait fini en prison pour violence sur mineur auprès de sa fille. Abby Griffin, la mère de Clarke avait accueilli Raven chez elle vu qu'elle et Clarke se connaissait depuis leur tendre enfance. Abby était devenu une vraie mère pour Raven, qui avait fini par être adopté auprès de cette famille.

Octavia et son grand frère Bellamy étaient également très proche de la famille Griffin. Il passait tout leur temps chez eux. Un beau jour, alors qu'Octavia avait 11 ans et son frère 16 ans, la police vinrent leur annoncer le tragique décès de leur parent dans un accident de voiture causé par un chauffard. Bellamy a voulu s'émanciper et élever sa jeune sœur seule mais ça lui a été refuser à cause de son jeune âge. Abby a alors proposé aux deux jeunes de venir vivre avec elle et son mari ainsi que Clarke et Raven. Bellamy et Octavia ont alors fait partie de cette famille atypique.

Abby et Jake Griffin se retrouvaient avec trois autres enfants en plus de leur fille. Raven et Octavia étaient très proches d'Abby. Elles aimaient beaucoup cuisiner avec cette dernière ou aller faire du shopping alors que Clarke et Bellamy étaient plus souvent avec Jake. Ils faisaient du sport ensemble ou alors du bricolage.

Jake et Abby étaient devenu des seconds parents pour Bellamy et Octavia malgré qu'ils n'oubliaient pas leurs véritables parents.

Un jour, le drame arriva. Alors que Clarke et son père se promenaientt pour aller retrouver le reste de leur famille, ils se firent violemment agresser. Clarke se réveilla 24 heures après à l'hôpital et sa mère lui annonça le décès de son père. Ça avait été un coup dur pour Clarke comme pour Raven, Bellamy et Octavia qui venait de perdre leur second père.

Abby était anéanti mais elle avait ses quatre enfants avec elle pour la soutenir dans ce tragique événement. Ils avaient tous été très affecter mais ils étaient ensemble pour se soutenir.

Trois ans plus tard, ils rencontrèrent Jasper et Monty, deux meilleurs amis arrivant dans leur lycée. Clarke à décider de les prendre sous son aile et finalement, ils ont fini par faire partie de leur groupe d'amis très soudé.

Avec l'aide de ses deux meilleures amies, de son frère et de ses deux amis, Clarke arrivé à trouver un équilibre entre sa nouvelle identité et sa vie d'adolescente.

Au cours des semaines et des mois à venir, elle s'efforça de protéger ses proches et d'en apprendre plus sur sa condition de loup-garou et des mystères qui l'entourent. Elle a très vite compris que son ouïe, ses réflexes et sa rapidité se sont vite développés.

Le loup-garou qui la mordue ce soir-là, s'appelait Finn. Il avait perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie il y a plusieurs années et il voulait former sa meute pour détruire les responsables de la mort de sa famille.

Bellamy et Octavia avaient eux aussi était mordu quelques mois après Clarke par Finn qui voulait agrandir sa meute.

Clarke et Finn sortaient ensemble pendant 1 an avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que ce n'était qu'un assassin qui jouait avec ses sentiments. Il a fini par quitter Beacon Hill en comprenant que Clarke ne l'aiderait pas et que Bellamy et Octavia n'écouter que Clarke.

Raven aussi avait étai mordu mais elle ne s'était pas transformé comme les autres en loup-garou. Raven était devenu une Banshee.

Quant à Jasper et Monty eux, avait appris à se battre vu que tous leurs amis étaient devenus des créatures surnaturelles.

À présent, les six n'étaient plus de simples amis, il était une famille, une meute.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas s'étaient que le cauchemar aller commençait parce qu'une meute d'alpha venait d'arriver à Beacon Hill. Ils devront se battre pour sauver leur vie et celles de leurs amis.

Mais ce que Clarke ignorait c'était que cette rencontre aller changer toutes son existence et... une personne en particulier.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **J'essayerai de poster le premier chapitre ce week-end.**_

 _ **Bonne fin de semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 - La rentrée

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà je premier chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - La rentrée

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée au lycée de Beacon Hills.

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven et Octavia prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement avec Abby tout en se chamaillant. Abby était très heureuse avec ses quatre enfants. Elle avait été appeler pour une urgence à l'hôpital.

Tandis qu'Octavia, Raven et Clarke finissaient de se préparer, Bellamy était parti cherché Jasper et Monty en voiture.

Une fois prête, les filles partirent avec la voiture de Clarke. Elles arrivèrent au lycée en quinze minute.

 **Jasper :** salut les filles!

 **Octavia :** salut! comment ça va ?

 **Monty :** super bien! J'espère qu'on sera ensemble dans plusieurs cours cette année.

 **Bellamy :** j'espère aussi.

 **Raven :** ils ne peuvent pas séparer la WolfTeam.

 **Clarke :** la quoi?

 **Raven :** la WolfTeam.

 **Clarke :** mais c'est nul comme nom de team.

 **Bellamy :** je suis d'accord, c'est bizarre.

 **Octavia :** mais non, c'est très bien.

 **Clarke :** bon, on va en cours avant que Rav' nous sortent encore des bêtises.

 **Raven :** ce n'est pas des bêtises.

 **Jasper :** pauvre de toi, tu es incomprise.

 **Octavia :** même pas vrai, moi je la comprends.

 **Clarke :** moi aussi mais pas tous le temps.

Les cours venaient de se terminer. Clarke, Octavia et Raven décidèrent d'aller voir Abby à l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance étaie au beau fixe.

 **Raven :** alors Clarke, tu as trouvé un petit nouveau à ton goût.

 **Clarke :** les relations amoureuses c'est fini pour moi pendant un long moment.

 **Raven :** qui à parler de relation amoureuse?

 **Octavia :** tu es infernal Rav'.

 **Clarke :** O' a raison, tu penses vraiment qu'a ça.

 **Raven :** même pas vrai!

 **Octavia :** et toi alors, au lieu de faire la maligne, tu as trouvé une personne qui te plaisait?

 **Raven :** oui, le nouveau est vraiment canon.

 **Clarke :** qui ça?

 **Raven :** Wick je crois! Il est en cours de français et philo avec nous.

 **Octavia :** vous en pensez quoi vous du nouveau prof de philo?

 **Raven :** Berk! Il te plaît?

 **Octavia :** quoi? mais non tu es malade! C'est juste que je le trouve bizarre.

 **Clarke :** moi aussi, il me fait froid dans le dos ce prof.

 **Raven :** vous êtes beaucoup trop stressé. Je n'ai rien remarquez-moi.

 **Clarke:** normal, tu passer ton temps à dévorer Wick du regard.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se passa dans la bonne humeur et en chanson.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, les filles allèrent directement dans le bureau de leur mère. Abby n'était pas là mais elles décidèrent de l'attendre.

 **Clarke :** Rav', arrête de toucher à tout.

 **Octavia :** on dirait une gamine dans un magasin de jouets.

 **Raven :** j'adore ce jeu, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

 **Clarke :** O' a raison une vraie gamine.

Raven tira la langue aux deux autres. Octavia répliqua en lançant un oreiller sur Raven. Une bataille acharnée s'engagea alors entre les trois filles dans le bureau de leur mère. En rentrant dans son bureau, Abby s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de-la porte pour regarder ses filles. Raven était à califourchon sur Clarke et la torturé sous des chatouilles alors qu'Octavia essayer de lui venir en aide, en vint, se prenant un coup d'oreiller en chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Quand les filles virent Abby dans la pièce, elles se relevèrent immédiatement et firent des yeux de chien battu.

 **Raven :** c'est Clarke qui a commenceé, je te le promets Ma'.

 **Clarke :** même pas vrai maman, c'était Octavia.

 **Octavia :** les menteuses, je te jure Man' que c'était Raven.

 **Abby :** Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir des enfants de 6 ans se chamailler.

Clarke , Raven et Octavia se mirent à rire aussitôt rejoint par Abby.

Une fois calmer, les filles embrassèrent leur mère et s'installèrent avec elle dans son bureau.

 **Abby :** alors cette rentrée, comment ça ces passer ?

 **Clarke :** plutôt bien mais notre prof de philo est vraiment flippant.

 **Octavia :** c'est clair mais à part ça, on est ensemble presque dans tous les cours et on est avec Bell', Jasper et Monty en français, philo et histoire.

 **Raven :** et il y a un nouveau trop craquant avec nous en cours.

 **Abby :** j'étais persuadé que tu allais me dire ça, tu trouves toujours un garçon craquant.

 **Raven :** même pas vrai!

 **Clarke :** et toi maman, ta journée?

 **Abby :** un homme est arrivé à l'hôpital en début d'après-midi, on a essayé de le tuer. J'ai discuté un peu avec lui et quand il a vu mon nom de famille, il m'a dit qu'il te cherchait Clarke. Il cherchait le vrai alpha. C'était un loup-garou lui aussi. Quand je suis revenu le voir deux heures après, on lui avait tranché la gorge. Kane est venue et on a regardé les caméras de surveillance, on le voit sur aucune d'entre elles. Comme si il savait où était les caméras de surveillance.

 **Octavia :** c'est étrange!

 **Raven :** vous pensez que c'était un règlement de compte ou que celui qui a fait ça comptes sans prendre à tous les loups-garous?

 **Clarke :** je sais pas mais je vais me renseigner auprès d'Anya. Peut-être qu'elle a entendu parler de quelque chose.

 **Abby :** d'accord mais tans qu'on en sait pas plus, je veux que vous soyez prudente les filles.

 **Octavia, Raven et Clarke :** oui maman!

 **Clarke :** bon les filles, je vous ramène à la maison et après je pars travailler à la clinique. Je parlerai à Anya en même temps.

 **Abby :** moi aussi je dois retourner travailler. À ce soir les filles.

 **Octavia, Raven et Clarke :** a ce soir maman.

Après avoir embrassé leur mère, les filles partirent de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez elles.

Une fois arriver devant chez elles, Clarke les déposa pour partir travailler à la clinique vétérinaire.

 **Clarke :** bon, j'y vais les filles sinon je serai en retard.

 **Raven :** d'accord, à ce soir Clarke.

 **Clarke :** bisous les filles.

 **Octavia et Raven :** bisous Clarkie.

 **Clarke :** arrêter avec ce surnom, j'aime pas.

 **Octavia et Raven :** JAMAIS.

Clarke leur tira la langue et partit à la clinique.

Une fois arriver, Clarke alla voir sa patronne et amie, Anya.

 **Clarke :** salut Anya, comment tu vas?

 **Anya :** salut ma belle, ça va et toi? Alors cette rentrée?

 **Clarke :** ça va aussi et la rentrée c'est très bien passer, je suis presque tout le temps avec les filles.

 **Anya :** c'est super ça.

 **Clarke :** oui! Dis, je peux te poser une question?

 **Anya :** vas-y!

 **Clarke :** est-ce que tu as entendu parler d'une personne qui tuait les créatures surnaturelles à Beacon Hills.

 **Anya :** oui, j'allais t'en parler justement. Trois personnes ont été retrouvé morte et les trois étaient des loups-garous.

 **Clarke :** il y en a quatre maintenant. Un autre est décédé ce matin à l'hôpital.

 **Anya :** je vais me renseigner pour essayer de trouver le coupable mais en attendant je veux que tu sois très prudente et que tu ne reste jamais seule, d'accord.

 **Clarke :** ça marche. Mais je sens que tu à quelque chose d'autres à me dire.

 **Anya :** il y a une meute qui vient d'arriver à Beacon Hills.

 **Clarke :** une meute?

 **Anya :** oui mais ils sont spéciaux.

 **Clarke :** comment ça?

 **Anya :** ce sont des alphas.

 **Clarke :** tu veux dire qu'il y a plus d'un Alpha dans leur meute?

 **Anya :** ils sont cinq dans leur meute et ils sont cinq alphas.

 **Clarke :** ce sont tous des alphas! Pourquoi ils sont à Beacon Hills?

 **Anya :** je sais pas encore mais tu dois être prudente. Tu es une Alpha toi aussi, ils pourraient sans prendre à toi surtout que tu es le vrai alpha.

 **Clarke :** moi qui pensait me concentrer sur mes cours cette année c'est rater. On a un psychopathe qui tue toutes les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills et une meute d'Alphas qui vient d'arriver. Ça s'arrêtera jamais.

 **Anya :** je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois tenir le coup Clarke.

 **Clarke :** oui, tu as raison.

 **Anya :** mais j'ai toujours raison.

 **Clarke :** pff, n'importe quoi. Bon, allez, au boulot.

Vers 19 heures, Clarke quitta la clinique après avoir dit au revoir à Anya.

Une fois dehors, Clarke eut une mauvaise impression, comme si elle n'était pas seule.

 **Clarke :** qui êtes-vous?

 **... :** tu sais très bien qui je suis.

* * *

 _"Le verbe Aimer est le plus compliqué de la langue._

 _Son passé n'est jamais simple._

 _Son présent n'est qu'imparfait._

 _Son futur est toujours conditionnel"._

* * *

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre du Clexa.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera poster en début de semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou autres que vous voulez voir dans l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer à mon histoire.**_

 _ **Bon week-end les amis.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 - La rencontre

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà je deuxième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 - La rencontre

* * *

Une fois dehors, Clarke eut une mauvaise impression, comme si elle n'était pas seule.

 **Clarke :** qui êtes-vous?

 **... :** tu sais très bien qui je suis.

 **Clarke :** tu fais partie de la meute d'Alpha n'est-ce pas?

 **Lexa :** oui, je m'appelle Lexa, je viens de la part de mon chef Clarke!

 **Clarke :** comment connais-tu mon prénom?

 **Lexa :** tout le monde te connaît. Tu es le véritable Alpha.

 **Clarke :** que me veut ton chef?

 **Lexa :** que tu intègres notre meute.

 **Clarke :** merci mais non merci.

 **Lexa :** tu ne m'as pas bien comprise je crois. tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Sois, tu tues un membre de ta meute et tu rejoins la nôtre ou alors tu refuses et c'est notre chef qui viendra tuer toute ta meute. Que décides-tu?

 **Clarke :** je refuse. Vous ne m'obligerez à rien. Je ne me séparerai pas de ma meute et je ne laisserai personne les tuer.

 **Lexa :** tu as du courage de t'opposer à elle.

 **Clarke :** je ne me laisse pas faire c'est tout. Tu peux lui dire que jamais je rejoindrai sa meute.

 **Lexa :** je lui transmettrai mais je suis sûr que toi et moi, on se reverra très rapidement princesse.

Lexa partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Clarke resta planter là, choquée et subjuguée par la beauté de Lexa. Elle était grande, brune, un corps magnifique et surtout ces yeux étaient d'un vert sublime. Elle la trouva magnifique. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir Lexa de ses pensées et partit vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle parle de cette rencontre à sa meute.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Clarke retrouva toute la petite bande assise dans le salon avec sa mère.

Clarke leur expliqua sa conversation avec Anya et sa rencontre avec Lexa.

 **Raven :** mais...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

 **Clarke :** s'il le faut, je me battrai.

 **Bellamy :** Clarke, on a aucune chance contre eux, ce sont tous des alpha.

 **Clarke :** je ne vais pas les laisser s'en prendre à vous sans réagir.

 **Octavia :** il faut réfléchir à un plan.

 **Abby :** pour le moment, vous allez tous vous coucher, vous avez eu une grosse journée et demain ça risque d'être pire. Jasper et Monty, je vais vous préprer la chambre d'amis.

 **Jasper et Monty :** merci Abby.

Toute la bande alla se coucher.

Il était une heure du matin et Clarke ne faisait que penser à Lexa, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cette fille voulait tuer ses amis et pourtant elle ne la voyait pas du tout comme une ennemie.

Vers deux heures, elle finit par s'endormir avec le visage de Lexa en tête.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était déjà réveillé quand Clarke descenda prendre son petit-déjeuner.

 **Abby :** coucou ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

 **Clarke :** salut maman, pas vraiment non.

 **Raven :** c'est clair, tu as une tête à faire peur.

 **Octavia :** j'avoue qu'on dirait un zombie.

 **Clarke :** merci les filles, ça fait toujours plaisir les compliments dés le matin.

 **Bellamy :** c'est ce qui s'est passé hier qui te tracasse ?

Clarke n'était pas prête à leur dire que ce qui la perturbait le plus était Lexa et pas la meute d'alpha. Elle ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient.

 **Clarke :** oui, c'est ça.

 **Jasper :** t'inquiète pas Clarke, on trouvera une solution.

 **Monty :** on trouve toujours une solution ensemble.

 **Clarke :** vous avez raison les gars.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, ils allèrent tous se préparer pour aller en cours.

Les filles prirent la voiture de Clarke alors que les garçons prirent celle de Bellamy.

Une fois arrivée, Clarke vit deux grosses motos sur le parking et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

 **Octavia :** Clarke, tu vas bien?

 **Clarke :** j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 **Bellamy :** comment ça ?

 **Clarke :** ils sont là !

 **Raven :** qui ça ?

 **Clarke :** les alpha.

 **Jasper :** tu en es sure ?

 **Clarke :** non, je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je le sens.

 **Monty :** d'accord, alors on reste ensemble, on ne se sépare pas.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le lycée.

C'est là que Clarke la vit. À l'autre bout du lycée, se tenait Lexa à côté d'un homme grand, métisse, chauve, très costaud et avec des tatouages sur les bras.

 **Clarke :** c'est eux.

 **Bellamy :** où ça ?

 **Clarke :** au bout du couloir.

 **Raven :** Les deux qui nous fixent ?

 **Clarke :** oui, la fille, c'est celle d'hier soir.

 **Octavia :** la vache, le gars est super canon. Tu pense qu'il est célibataire ?

 **Bellamy:** O '!

 **Octavia :** oh ça va ! Clarke a bien craqué sur la fille et tu as rien dit alors pourquoi tu me dis un truc à moi !

 **Clarke :** j'ai pas craqué sur elle.

 **Raven :** pourquoi tu la dévore du regard alors ?

 **Clarke :** vous m'énervez toutes les deux !

 **Bellamy :** vous pouvez pas craqué sur eux. Ils veulent nous tuer, ce sont nos ennemis.

 **Clarke :** mais je viens de vous dire que je ne craquais pas sur Lexa.

 **Raven :** c'est ça, à d'autre Clarke. Ça se voit !

 **Jasper :** elle a pas tort.

 **Monty :** tu as pas vu comment tu la regardes.

 **Clarke :** merde ! Fermez là !

Après leur conversation, Clarke releva le regard mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Lexa ou de l'autre homme.

Dans la matinée, Lexa et Lincoln, l'homme qui était avec elle, se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la même classe que Clarke, Raven et Octavia. Pour rattraper leur retard, Jaha, leur prof de philo, décida de mettre Lincoln à côté d'Octavia et Lexa à côté de Clarke.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Clarke sortait des toilettes et se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours, elle tomba nez à nez avec...

* * *

 _"L'amour n'est pas écrit sur papier,_

 _car il peut être effacé ;_

 _L'amour n'est pas gravé sur la pierre,_

 _car elle peut être brisée ;_

 _l'amour est inscrit sur le coeur et là,_

 _il restera à jamais"._

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour ce chapitre plus cours que le précédent.**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera 100% CLEXA.**_

 _ **Je le posterai mercredi ou jeudi.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bon week-end les amis.**_

 _ **Le 100ForEver.**_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Bagarre, heures de colle

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le troisième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 - bagarre et heures de colle

* * *

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Clarke sortait des toilettes et se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours, elle tomba nez à nez avec...Lexa.

 **Lexa :** je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait.

 **Clarke :** qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Lexa :** j'ai une mission.

 **Clarke :** une mission ?

 **Lexa :** faire en sorte que tu rejoignes notre meute et je dois employer la manière forte si c'est nécessaire.

 **Clarke :** j'aimerai bien voir ça.

Les visages des deux filles devenaient menaçant, les poings étaient tendus et serrés.

Lexa se jeta en avant et abattit son poing sur le visage de Clarke qui, surprise, recula de plusieurs pas.

Lexa frappa d'un coup de genou le ventre de Clarke. Elle s'écroula à terre, pliée en deux, et le souffle court. Elle sentit une de ses côtes se briser sous la violence du coup. Lexa savait exactement où frapper.

Clarke se releva en lui assenant un violent coup de boule dans le visage, un craquement sec retentit, qui indiqua que son nez venait de se briser sur le coup.

Lexa, surprise, recula de quelques pas.

Clarke pivota sur elle-même en se baissant, sa jambe vînt faucher la cheville de Lexa qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Elle se jeta sur Lexa mais Jaha, le prof de philo, sortit à ce moment précis et les sépara.

 **Jaha :** qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Calmez-vous ! Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à toutes les deux ? Vous êtes devenues folles ! Clarke, calmez-vous ! Lexa, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

 **Clarke et Lexa :** ...

 **Jaha :** Bon, toutes les deux, je vous attends en retenue à 15 heures !

À 15 heures, Clarke et Lexa arrivèrent en retenue.

 **Clarke :** monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser toutes les deux dans la même pièce.

 **Jaha :** il fallait y penser avant ! Vous allez me ranger toute la bibliothèque.

 **Lexa :** mais ça va nous prendre des heures, monsieur.

 **Jaha :** alors commencez dès maintenant ! Je serai dans mon bureau, je viendrai vous voir toutes les heures.

Jaha partit, laissant les deux filles seules dans la pièce.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lexa prit enfin la parole.

 **Lexa :** si on en est là, c'est de ta faute.

 **Clarke :** ma faute ? Non, mais tu rigoles j'espére ! C'est toi qui m'a frappée je te signale.

 **Lexa :** tu as juste à rejoindre notre meute et tout s'arrêtera.

 **Clarke :** pourquoi vouloir à tout pris de moi dans votre meute ?

 **Lexa :** parce qu'avec toi dans notre meute, on sera trois fois plus puissant.

 **Clarke :** il n'y a vraiment que ça qui vous intéresse ? La puissance, la force, le pouvoir !

 **Lexa :** pour notre chef, Indra, oui c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse maintenant.

 **Clarke :** pourquoi ?

 **Lexa :** tu sais, avant, elle était comme toi. Elle ne voulait que la paix, elle n'était pas violente, elle n'avait d'ailleurs même jamais tué. Elle était gentille.

 **Clarke :** qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle a tant changé ?

 **Lexa :** un homme appelé Pike a tué son mari et ses deux enfants. Elle a retrouvé leur corps en rentrant chez elle. Il avait crevé les yeux de son mari et tailladé ses enfants. Toutes cette gentillesse est parti ce jour-là avec la mort de sa famille.

 **Clarke :** c'est horrible ! Comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un ? Pourquoi il a tué sa famille ?

 **Lexa :** Pike est un monstre. Il veut briser toutes les personnes surnaturelles. Il n'a pas de cœur, tout ce que veut Indra, c'est la vengeance. Elle a besoin de le voir mort. Malheureusement, il est vraiment très puissant et extrêmement bien protégé. Pour Indra, c'est « le sang doit répondre par le sang ».

 **Clarke :** c'est pour cette raison qu'elle me veut dans sa meute ?

 **Lexa :** avec toi, elle sera plus puissante, donc elle pourra se venger plus facilement. Elle m'a moi et mon frère jumeau, Lincoln. Mais aussi, Titus et Nia. Ce sont deux grands malades qui cherchent juste à tuer.

 **Clarke :** pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Pourquoi tu te confies à moi ?

 **Lexa :** parce que tu es différente des autres. Moi et Lincoln, on a jamais été vraiment violent sauf quand c'est nécessaire ou qu'on est obligé. Indra nous a sauvés la vie et on lui doit beaucoup. Même si on n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle nous demande de faire.

 **C** **larke :** pourquoi ne pas quitter sa meute tout simplement ?

 **Lexa :** pour elle, la seule façon de quitter la meute, c'est en mourant. Même si elle nous laissait partir, tous les ennemis qu'on s'est fait jusqu'ici, nous retrouveraient et nous tueraient. On ne pourrait pas se défendre, ils seront trop nombreux et nous on serait que deux. On serait sans défense.

 **C** **larke :** alors, venez dans ma meute !

 **Lexa :** pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

 **Clarke :** je sais pas vraiment pourquoi ! J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme un lien entre nous.

 **Lexa :** je ressens la même chose depuis que je t'ai vu hier. C'est comme si tu m'obsédais alors qu'on se connaît à peine. Quand Indra m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'emploie la force pour te ralier à notre meute, j'ai senti mon estomac se tordre. J'ai compris en te frappant tout à l'heure, que je voulais pas te faire souffrir ou même te voir souffrir.

 **Clarke :** j'ai eu le même sentiment que toi. J'ai passé toute la soirée d'hier à ne penser qu'à toi.

Lexa s'approcha timidement de Clarke. Elle posa sa main sur son bras qui frôla un peu de peau. Clarke frissonna et sentit la température de la piéce augmenter.

Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi mais elles se sentaient toutes les deux attirées l'une vers l'autre comme des aimants.

Lexa posa son autre main sur la joue de Clarke alors que cette dernière posait les siennes sur les hanches de Lexa.

Elles se rapprochèrent timidement, leurs souffles se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre et au moment où Lexa allait enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, Jaha entra dans la pièce.

 **Jaha :** vous n'êtes pas ici pour fricoter mesdemoiselles.

 **Clarke :** mais on travaille-là.

 **Jaha :** ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile je vous prie.

 **Lexa :** elle a raison, on est juste en train de ranger la bibliothèque.

 **Jaha :** je vous ai à l'œil toutes les deux.

Jaha repartit dans son bureau et les deux filles se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules. Elles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire ensemble.

Durant le reste de leurs heures de colle, elles discutèrent pour apprendre à se connaître.

C'est comme ça que Clarke apprit que Lexa et Lincoln étaient très proches comme des jumeaux, c'était des loups-garous voltrons. Leurs parents étaient décédés il y a cinq ans à cause de Pike. Il les avait tués en leur tranchant la gorge chez eux. Que sa couleur préférée était le bleu comme les yeux de Clarke, qu'elle aimait la tranquillité, lire, écouter la musique.

Lexa, elle, apprit que Clarke avait perdu son père quelques années auparavant suite à une agression, que sa mère avait adopté Raven, Octavia et Bellamy, que tous les quatre avec Jasper et Monty étaient plus qu'une meute, ils étaient une famille, que sa couleur préférée était le vert comme les yeux de Lexa, qu'elle aimait être avec ses sœurs, regarder la télé, faire du sport et du bricolage. Et aussi, qu'elle travaillait à la clinique vétérinaire et que sa patronne, Anya, était celle qui l'avait énormément aidée dans sa nouvelle fonction de loup-garou.

Après deux heures, les filles purent enfin sortir et rentrer chez elles.

Une fois sur le parking, Lexa prit la parole.

 **Lexa :** tu n'as pas ta voiture ?

 **Clarke :** je l'ai laissée à Raven et Octavia pour qu'elles puissent rentrer en voiture.

 **Lexa :** tu veux que je te dépose à la clinique ?

 **Clarke :** je veux pas te déranger.

 **L** **exa :** tu ne me déranges absolument pas, au contraire.

Lexa tendit un casque à Clarke et mit le sien.

Une fois sur la route, Clarke en profita pour se serrer contre Lexa. Lexa frissonna contre Clarke, elle se sentait vraiment bien et enfin complète dans les bras de Clarke.

Une fois arrivée devant la clinique, Lexa coupa le moteur et retira son casque, imitée par Clarke.

 **Clarke :** je te remercies de m'avoir déposée.

 **Lexa :** il n'y a pas de problème, ça m'a fait plaisir.

 **Clarke :** bon, bah, je te dis à demain.

 **Lexa :** à demain princesse.

Lexa se pencha et embrassa Clarke à la commissure des lèvres.

Clarke rougit, ce qui fit très plaisir à Lexa.

Lexa partit, le sourire aux lèvres tout comme Clarke.

Elles se sentaient vraiment sereines et heureuses.

* * *

 _« L'amour ce n'est pas combien de fois tu dis « je t'aime »,_

 _mais combien de fois tu le prouves »._

* * *

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera des explications sur leur rapprochement soudain et pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être l'une avec l'autre.**_

 _ **Je le posterai vendredi si j'ai le temps.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne vacances.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	5. Chapitre 4 - Explication

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le quatrième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Explication

* * *

Clarke entra dans la clinique et chercha Anya du regard. Elle devait absolument lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait avec Lexa. C'était bizarre de s'attacher autant à quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Il lui fallait des réponses.

 **Anya :** salut Clarke, que me vaut cet immense sourire ?

 **Clarke :** salut, il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose de très important Anya.

 **Anya :** ça à l'air très important vu ta tête. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Clarke lui raconta sa rencontre avec Lexa ainsi que la journée passée avec cette dernière.

 **Clarke :** mais tu vois, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser constamment à elle, de la trouver magnifique, d'être attirée par elle comme un aimant et de vouloir l'embrasser alors qu'elle est censée être mon ennemie. Elle veut même tuer mes amis. Je comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive Anya.

 **Anya :** laisse-moi te poser une question ! Quand tu es avec elle, comment tu te sens ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en sa présence ?

 **Clarke :** je me sens sereine, heureuse et enfin complète. C'est comme si avec elle, rien ne pourrait m'arriver, que je suis en parfaite sécurité. Je ressens constamment le besoin d'être proche d'elle, de vouloir l'embrasser et de la prendre dans mes bras.

 **Anya :** je vois ! Ça s'appelle « le Keryon-Sis »

 **Clarke :** « le Keryon-Sis » ?

 **Anya :** dans notre langue, ça signifie âme-sœur mais c'est beaucoup plus puissant que si c'était juste des humains qui ressentaient ça. Quand tu rencontres cette personne, tu t'en rends compte immédiatement. Tu as un besoin constant d'être auprès d'elle. Tu ne peux plus te séparer de l'autre et ça, pour le restant de ta vie. Tu ressens un besoin constant de la protéger et de l'aimer, de vérifier qu'elle va bien et de ne vouloir que son bonheur. Ce lien qui vous unit est très rare, en général ça se produit entre un alpha et un bêta ou un alpha et un oméga voire même deux loups-garous de même statut mais entre deux alpha et en plus un vrai alpha, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Quand vous serez en couple parce que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de vivre l'une sans l'autre, tu pourras ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Ce lien entre vous est vraiment puissant.

 **Clarke :** Waouh ! Si je m'attendais à cette explication là.

 **Anya :** Ça doit te faire bizarre toutes ces informations d'un coup. Tu devrais en parler avec elle.

 **Clarke :** tu as sans doute raison. Je lui en parlerai demain. En tout cas, merci d'être là pour moi et de m'aider à comprendre ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre moi-même.

 **Anya :** c'est normal Clarke, tu es mon amie et je t'aiderai toujours. Allez, au boulot maintenant.

 **Clarke :** c'est vrai que ce serait bien de travailler un peu.

 **Anya :** c'est sûr que ce serait mieux.

Sur ce, les deux filles se mirent au travail dans la bonne humeur.

Vers 22 heures, Clarke quitta la clinique et rentra chez elle.

En arrivant, Clarke avait pris sa décision. Elle raconterait tout à sa famille, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais rien se cacher, alors, elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

 **Clarke :** salut tout le monde.

 **Raven :** salut Clarkie ! Alors c'est heures de colle ?

 **Octavia :** ça c'est bien passé ?

 **Bellamy :** Lexa n'était pas trop insupportable?

 **Clarke :** ça c'est même très bien passé. Et Lexa est tout sauf insupportable.

 **Bellamy :** qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

 **Clarke :** j'ai eu une longue conversation avec elle et aussi avec Anya, il faut que je vous en parle.

 **Abby :** on t'écoute Clarke.

Clarke s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de tout le monde et commença son récit. Elle leur expliqua qu'en fait Lexa ne leur voulait pas de mal, que c'était Indra qui la voulait dans sa meute uniquement pour tuer Pike. Qu'elle et son frère voulaient quitter la meute d'Indra mais qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Elle leur parla aussi d'Anya et de son explication sur « le Keryon-Sis » et sur leur lien rare et puissant.

 **Bellamy :** tu peux pas être sérieuse là ?

 **Jasper :** tu la connais à peine cette fille.

 **Monty :** et en plus de ça, elle est dans une meute ennemie.

 **Bellamy :** et leur chef veut tous nous tuer.

 **Clarke :** elle n'est pas mon ennemie. Je suis presque sûre que je l'aime.

 **Abby :** mais...comment tu peux en être sûre ? Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble.

 **Clarke :** je sais bien tout ça, mais j'ai toujours besoin d'être près d'elle, je n'arrive pas à me séparer d'elle, je ressens comme s'il fallait que je la protège, je me sens en sécurité avec elle. Je suis sereine et heureuse mais je me sens surtout enfin complète comme si j'avais attendu Lexa toute ma vie.

 **Octavia :** la façon dont tu parles d'elle, ça fait vraiment rêver.

 **Raven :** moi je te soutiens. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et tu m'as toujours protégée. Maintenant, c'est à moi d'être là pour toi.

 **Octavia :** c'est pareil pour moi. Si tu veux tenter le coup avec Lexa alors je suis de ton côté.

 **Abby :** tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est vous voir tous heureux et quand tu parles de Lexa, je te vois vraiment heureuse, ça fait pas de doute la dessus. Alors, tu devrais vraiment tenter ta chance avec elle.

 **Clarke :** merci maman, et merci infiniment aussi les filles.

 **Jasper et Monty :** nous aussi, on te soutient à 100% Clarke.

 **Clarke :** merci beaucoup les gars ! Et toi Bellamy ?

 **Bellamy :** évidemment que je te soutiens aussi mais si elle te fait le moindre mal, je lui casserai la gueule.

 **Clarke :** pas de problème ! Merci, tu es génial frérot !

 **Monty :** câlin de groupe !

 **Raven :** ou plutôt, câlin de la WolfTeam !

 **Octavia et Clarke :** Arrête avec ce surnom Rav'.

 **Raven :** JAMAIS !

Tout le petit groupe explosèrent de rire et se firent un énorme câlin y compris Abby.

Deux heures après, ils étaient tous partis se coucher.

Clarke s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à sa belle brune.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, Clarke chercha Lexa du regard, en vain.

Les cours commencèrent, Lincoln était présent mais il y avait aucune trace de Lexa.

Clarke commença à paniquer, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

A midi, n'y tenant plus, Clarke alla retrouver Lincoln.

 **Clarke :** salut, tu es Lincoln, le frère jumeau de Lexa ?

 **Lincoln :** salut, oui c'est ça, et toi tu es la fameuse Clarke.

 **Clarke :** fameuse ?

 **Lincoln :** le vrai alpha mais Lexa m'a aussi parlé de votre conversation et du fait qu'elle ressent des choses pour toi. On a parlé de toi pendant un certain temps hier soir.

 **Clarke :** je comprends maintenant. Où est Lexa ?

 **Lincoln :** je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

 **Clarke :** s'il te plaît, je dois à tout pris lui parler. Pourquoi elle est pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

 **Lincoln :** quand on a eu notre conversation hier soir et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle refusait de te faire le moindre mal à toi ou à tes amis, Titus et Nia étaient là. Ils ont entendu notre conversation et sont allés répéter à Indra ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Depuis, Titus et Nia ont ordre de surveiller Lexa.

 **Clarke :** c'est pas vrai ! Je dois absolument lui parler. Je dois parler également à Indra. Je t'en prie Lincoln, dis-moi où ils sont ?

 **Lincoln :** ils sont à l'ancienne banque de Beacon Hills.

 **Clarke :** merci beaucoup.

 **Lincoln :** fais attention à toi Clarke. Nia est folle, elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer.

 **Clarke :** d'accord, je ferai attention et encore merci.

Clarke partit du lycée et alla directement à l'ancienne banque sans prévenir ses amis.

En arrivant, Clarke força la porte de l'entrée et entra.

 **Clarke :** Lexa ? Lexa, tu es là ?

Aucune réponse et un silence très pesant se ressentait dans le bâtiment.

 **Clarke :** Lexa ?

… **:** ne t'approches plus d'elle, tu es entrain de la retourner contre nous. Soit, tu pars maintenant et tu ne reviens jamais, soit, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante.

 **Clarke :** tu dois être Nia, la fameuse psychopathe.

 **Nia :** j'ai finalement changé d'avis, tu vas mourir seule, ici et maintenant.

 **Clarke :** de toute façon, je ne compte aller nulle part sans Lexa.

 **Nia :** tu ne dois pas avoir un instinct de survie très développé alors.

 **Clarke :** je ne te laisserai pas faire le moindre mal à Lexa.

 **Nia :** c'est marrant, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit avant que je ne l'enferme dans l'ancien coffre fort.

Lexa apparut tenue fermement par Titus, beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle, avec Indra à ses côtés.

 **Lexa :** Clarke, vas t'en, laisse-moi, sauve-toi !

 **Clarke :** ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser. On repartira ensemble de cet endroit.

Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, Nia se jeta sur Clarke...

* * *

 _Il aimait la mort,_

 _Elle aimait la vie,_

 _Il vivait pour elle,_

 _Elle est morte pour lui._

* * *

 _ **J'aime couper au mauvais endroit. ;)**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera sur une prophétie.**_

 _ **Je le posterai lundi si j'ai le temps.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne vacances.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	6. Chapitre 5 - Prophétie

_**Salut tout le monde,  
**_ _**Voilà le cinquième chapitre.  
**_ _**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**_ _**Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.  
**_ __**On se retrouve en bas.**__

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Prophétie

* * *

Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, Nia se jeta sur Clarke...qui esquiva le coup en beauté. Nia envoya ses griffes en direction du visage de Clarke qui n'eut pas le temps de reculer.

Une balafre sanguinolente traversa la joue de Clarke. Nia ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre en place qu'elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le larynx, se qui lui coupa la respiration.

Clarke se ressaisissant, prit appui sur ses jambes et se jeta sur Nia. Nia eut tout juste le temps de reculer de deux pas pour éviter les griffes tranchantes.

Les deux filles s'acharnaient, leurs griffes s'entrechoquaient, des cris de rage étaient poussés.

Lexa voyait Clarke faiblir de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où Nia frappa Clarke à plusieurs reprises alors que cette dernière était déjà à terre.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise et en voyant la femme qu'elle aime en danger de mort, Lexa trouva la force en elle d'assener un violent coup de poing à Titus qui, surprit, la lâcha.

Lexa se précipita vers Nia alors que cette dernière était sur le point d'abattre Clarke.

Au moment où Titus allait stopper Lexa, Indra lui fit signe de ne rien faire et d'attendre.

Lexa venait de se jeter sur Nia. Le combat faisait rage, des gémissements de douleur et des hurlements troublaient le calme de l'ancienne banque. Leurs griffes entaillèrent profondément la peau de l'autre et du sang coulait le long de leur corps.

Lexa fut projetée au sol après avoir percuté violemment un morceau de mur. Elle avait poussé un gémissement en tombant lourdement au sol.

Aucune des deux ne laissait prendre le dessus sur l'autre, les coups qu'elles se donnaient, elles se les renvoyaient.

Jusqu'au moment où Nia se retrouva à terre suite à un violent coup de pied dans la carotide, Lexa se mit sur elle et lui trancha la gorge sous la colère.

En voyant Clarke se faire attaquer, elle n'avait pas pu contrôler la colère prendre possession de son corps. Elle ne s'était pas contrôlée. Clarke et Lexa se retrouvaient maintenant face à Indra et Titus.

 **Indra :** je m'excuse pour Nia, je lui avais pourtant dit d'y aller en douceur. Mais Nia n'a pas la même définition de douceur que nous.

 **Clarke :** qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez me tuer ?

 **Indra :** tu me trouves si prévisible que ça ? Tu as devant toi une femme bien plus visionnaire qu'une simple meurtrière. Tu vois, le vrai problème quand on est est le chef d'une meute d'alpha, c'est que tous ces membres veulent prendre des décisions. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de découvrir de nouveaux talents. Comme toi, par exemple.

 **Clarke :** je suis pas intéressée.

 **Indra :** attends d'avoir entendu mes arguments.

 **Clarke :** vous voulez que je tue ma propre meute ?

 **Indra :** mais non voyons ! Si tu en tues un, ça me suffit amplement. Tu tues l'un des tiens et ça m'évitera de tuer tous les autres. Mais tu dois le faire toute seule. Comme moi je l'ai fait, comme Titus l'a fait et comme Nia l'a fait aussi. Dis lui ce qu'on ressent Titus !

 **Titus :** c'est tellement libérateur.

 **Indra :** tu entends ça Clarke ! Tu tiens vraiment à t'encombrer d'une bande d'adolescents que tu finiras par te traîner comme des boulets aux pieds. Parce que, crois moi, c'est ce qu'ils vont finir par devenir. Tu vois la raison qui me pousse à toujours chercher de nouveaux talents est très simple, une meute doit sa force aux différentes parties qui la composent. Plus ces différentes parties sont fortes, plus l'ensemble est parfait. Quand un alpha tue un autre loup-garou son pouvoir s'ajoute aux tiens et tu es soudain plus fort, plus rapide, plus puissant. J'ai testé cette capacité en tuant un loup-garou de ma meute, puis un second en fait je les ai tous tués, j'ai pris des parties individuelles de chacun, afin de former un tout proche de la perfection. Tu apprendras à me connaître Clarke !

 **Clarke :** je vous connais déjà. Je sais ce que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une fanatique.

 **Indra :** tu crois que tu me connais ? Tu as devant toi l'alpha de tous les alpha. Je peux devenir ton pire cauchemar.

 **Clarke :** vous êtes surtout une grande malade !

À quinze heures, Anya n'ayant aucune nouvelle de Clarke, qui avait déjà une heure de retard, décida d'aller au lycée.

Elle croisa Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Jasper et Monty, ils étaient tous assis dans l'herbe en train de discuter.

 **Anya :** salut, vous savez où est Clarke ?

 **Octavia :** salut, non, on ne l'a pas vue depuis midi mais on pensait qu'elle était avec toi.

 **Raven :** normalement, elle devait aller travailler à la clinique vu qu'elle n'a pas cours cet après-midi.

 **Anya :** ça fait une heure que je l'attends et elle est toujours pas arrivée et elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

 **Bellamy :** je sais qu'elle devait discuter avec le frère de Lexa, peut-être qu'il sait où elle est.

 **Anya :** d'accord, je vais aller le voir.

 **Octavia :** on vient avec toi.

Ils se mirent tous à chercher Lincoln. Ils le trouvèrent sur le parking.

 **Octavia :** Lincoln! Attends !

 **Lincoln :** vous êtes la meute de Clarke ?

 **Bellamy :** oui, on n'a pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis trois heures. Tu sais où elle-est ?

 **Lincoln :** elle est partie aider Lexa !

 **Raven :** où ça ?

 **Lincoln :** je peux pas vous le dire.

 **Octavia :** s'il te plaît !

 **Lincoln :** à l'ancienne banque de Beacon Hills, j'y allais justement. Vous avez qu'à me suivre.

Lincoln partit en moto suivi des garçons dans la voiture de Bellamy et des filles dans celle d'Anya.

En arrivant à l'ancienne banque, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle inattendu.

Lexa et Clarke étaient toutes les deux blessées face à Indra et Titus qui étaient prêts à attaquer et Nia était au sol avec la gorge tranchée.

 **Octavia :** mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

 **Indra :** elles ont tué Nia.

 **Clarke :** Nia m'a attaquée et Lexa n'a fait que me protéger.

 **Lexa :** c'est toi la responsable Indra. Tu as fais signe à Nia de tuer Clarke.

 **Titus :** ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas faibli devant Clarke, Lexa !

 **Lincoln :** Clarke et sa meute ne nous ont rien fait. On devrait les laisser tranquille.

 **Clarke :** si vous voulez de l'aide pour capturer Pike alors moi ET ma meute , on vous aidera.

 **Indra :** pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

 **Clarke :** vous me voulez pour capturer Pike et moi je vous propose mon aide et celle de ma meute. Mais aussi pour que vous laissiez Lexa et Lincoln tranquilles.

 **Indra :** pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à elle ? Vous vous connaissez à peine !

 **Clarke :** je sais pas mais je sens comme un lien entre nous et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Ni à personne de ma meute.

 **Indra :** je te propose de passer un marché. Si tu m'aides à tuer Pike, je laisserai Lexa et Lincoln partir de ma meute si c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

 **Lexa :** c'est ce que je veux.

 **Lincoln :** moi, je suivrai ma sœur donc c'est ce que je veux aussi.

 **Clarke :** marché conclu.

 **Anya :** vous ne pourrez jamais les séparer même si vous le vouliez.

 **Titus :** pourquoi ça ?

 **Anya :** elles sont comme dans la prophétie.

 **Octavia :** quelle prophétie ?

 **Anya :** celle de la skaikru et de la trikru.

 **Indra :** c'est impossible.

 **Raven :** c'est quoi cette prophétie ?

 **Anya :** il y a des millénaires de cela, une femme avec des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel vivait sur un arche dans le ciel. Elle est née loup-garou. Après la mort de ses parents, elle a décidé de venir vivre sur terre.

Sur terre, il y avait aussi une femme avec des yeux aussi verts que la forêt qui était, elle aussi, née loup-garou. Elle passait son temps à regarder les étoiles.

Un jour, elle a cru voir une météorite atterrir pas très loin d'elle. Elle a décidé de partir voir ce que c'était. La femme venant du ciel avait fini par venir sur terre après la mort de sa famille.

Elles étaient toutes les deux destinées à se rencontrer.

Elles ont commencé à se fréquenter malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elles.

Elles étaient le couple de loup-garou le plus puissant, jamais existé sur terre grâce à un lien entre elles.

Elles ressentaient les émotions l'une de l'autre.

Deux ans après, alors que la fille « skaikru » et la fille »trikru » vivaient très heureuses, épanouies et amoureuses, la tragédie arriva.

La fille trikru venait de rejoindre le ciel à tout jamais. La skaikru avait tout fait pour venir sur terre et rencontrer l'amour de sa vie pour que finalement elle finisse au ciel.

La skaikru avait fini par mettre fin à ses jours, ne supportant pas de vivre sans la trikru.

Mes ancêtres me disaient toujours qu'un jour la prophétie se réaliserait à nouveau. C'est le cas avec vous deux, Clarke et Lexa.

Tout le monde était bouche-bée suite au récit d'Anya.

 **Raven :** oh

 **Octavia :** la

 **Lincoln :** vache !

 **Bellamy :** c'est

 **Monty :** É

 **Jasper :** NORME !

 **Clarke :** mais...aucune de nous deux ne vient du ciel.

 **Lexa :** donc, ça ne peut pas être nous !

 **Anya :** c'est vrai, mais à par ce détail, c'est exactement vous que j'ai décrit. Vos yeux, les obstacles, votre lien, vos sentiments rapide mais puissant, la perte de vos parents.

 **Indra :** elle a raison. Une aux yeux bleus comme Clarke, l'autre aux yeux verts comme Lexa. Les obstacles qui se dressent devant vous alors que vous faites parties de meutes différentes.

 **Lincoln :** c'est vrai que cette prophétie, on dirait votre histoire.

 **Clarke :** Waouh ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

 **Lexa :** ça c'est sûr. Je savais qu'un lien très fort m'unissait à Clarke mais je pensais pas à ce point là.

 **Clarke :** on va vraiment ressentir les émotions l'une de l'autre ?

 **Anya :** oui, si vous êtes comme dans la prophétie alors vous pourrez.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment.

 **Clarke :** allô !

… **:** il faut que tu viennes maintenant

 **Clarke :** pourquoi ?

… **:** on a un gros problème ! Amène toute la meute.

 **Clarke :** on arrive tout de suite.

Clarke raccrocha et se tourna vers tout le monde.

 **Clarke :** on a un gros problème !

* * *

 _"Les gens se sentent seuls,_

 _Parce qu'ils construisent des murs,_

 _Au lieu de construire des ponts."_

* * *

 _ **Avec qui Clarke était au téléphone, quel est le problème ?  
**_ _**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.  
**_ _**Le prochain chapitre sera sur la mise en couple du CLEXA.  
**_ _**Je le posterai en fin de semaine.  
**_ _**Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.  
**_ _**Bonne vacances.  
**_ _**The 100ForEver.**_


	7. Chapitre 6 - Révélation

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le sixième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 - Révélation**_

* * *

Clarke raccrocha et se tourna vers tout le monde.

 **Clarke :** on a un gros problème !

 **Lexa :** qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Clarke :** je sais pas encore mais c'était ma mère et on doit la rejoindre maintenant.

 **Lexa :** je viens avec vous.

 **Lincoln :** moi aussi.

 **Clarke :** merci !

 **Lincoln et Lexa :** c'est normal !

Clarke et Lexa prirent la moto de cette dernière, Lincoln sa moto également avec Octavia. Raven, Jasper, Monty et Bellamy montèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier pour aller à l'hôpital. Anya, elle, retourna à la clinique avec sa voiture.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, tous se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Abby, qui les attendait avec Marcus Kane, le shérif et également le conjoint de cette dernière.

 **Clarke :** maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Abby :** on a eu trois nouveaux corps.

 **Kane :** les trois étaient des loup-garou.

 **Octavia :** ça nous en fait sept maintenant.

 **Raven :** il faut absolument qu'on trouve celui qui est derrière tous ces massacres.

 **Bellamy :** oui, sinon on risque tous d'y passer.

 **Lexa :** moi et Lincoln, on va vous aider.

 **Abby :** vous êtes qui ?

 **Lexa :** je m'appelle Lexa.

 **Abby :** tiens, tiens, la fameuse Lexa !

 **Clarke :** maman !

 **Abby :** oh ça va ! Je fais juste connaissance.

 **Jasper :** on pourrait lui tendre un piège.

 **Raven :** à Lexa ?

 **Jasper :** mais non ! Au tueur !

 **Clarke :** comment ça ?

 **Jasper :** un de nous pourrait servir d'appât à un endroit où les autres pourraient se cacher pas très loin. Comme ça, quand le tueur attaque, on lui tombe tous dessus. Et avec nous tous, il ne pourra pas s'échapper.

 **Clarke :** c'est un bon plan, je ferais l'appât.

 **Lexa :** hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux !

 **Clarke :** je ne risque rien, vous serez tous là pour me protéger. Et puis je suis l'alpha, donc c'est à moi de prendre des risques.

 **Lexa :** et si ça se passe mal et que tu te retrouves blessée ou pire !

 **Clarke :** j'ai confiance en toi pour me protéger comme tu l'as fait avec Nia.

 **Raven :** bon les amoureuses, vous avez fini de vous disputer.

 **Clarke :** on se dispute pas.

 **Octavia :** mais bien sur.

 **Lincoln :** on devrait tous aller se reposer un peu et reparler de tout ça demain.

 **Bellamy :** c'est une bonne idée.

 **Abby :** rentrez à la maison, moi, je dormirai chez Marcus.

 **Raven :** faîtes pas de bêtises les amoureux.

 **Abby et Kane :** RAVEN !

 **Raven :** ça va ! Je rigolais.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant Abby toute rouge. Ils dirent au revoir à Abby et Kane et rentrèrent chez Clarke. Lexa et Lincoln raccompagnèrent tout le monde chez eux.

En arrivant, Clarke, qui ne voulait pas quitter Lexa, lui proposa de rester.

 **Clarke :** vous voulez manger avec nous Lincoln et toi ?

 **Lexa :** on veut pas vous déranger.

 **Clarke :** ça me ferait plaisir.

 **Lexa :** alors j'accepte avec joie.

 **Lincoln :** moi aussi.

Tous rentrèrent dans la maison.

 **Clarke :** ça vous dit des pizzas ?

 **Raven :** une cactus pour moi.

 **Octavia :** moi, ce sera une orientale.

 **Bellamy :** cactus pour moi aussi.

 **Jasper :** une quatre fromages.

 **Monty :** pareil.

 **Lincoln :** moi aussi, une orientale s'il te plaît.

 **Lexa :** une kebab pour moi.

 **Clarke :** je prendrai comme toi donc je récapitule, on a deux cactus, deux orientales, deux quatre fromages et deux kebab.

 **Raven :** et supplément de pepperoni.

 **Clarke :** et supplément de pepperoni.

Après avoir commandé, tous s'installèrent sur le canapé et apprirent à se connaître avec Lexa et Lincoln. Finalement, ils ont vite intégré Lexa et Lincoln à leur petit groupe.

Trente minutes après, le livreur arriva avec les pizzas. Après avoir payé, ils se posèrent devant « Labyrinthe », le film préféré de Clarke. Après avoir fini de manger, tous étaient confortablement installés. Jasper et Monty étaient sur une montagne de coussin à même le sol. Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln étaient sur un des canapés et Raven, Clarke et Lexa sur le second. Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke s'était installée dans les bras de Lexa. Clarke se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Lexa, ses paupières se fermaient peu à peu, elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle sentait que Morphée venait doucement l'envelopper.

Elle se réveilla une heure après, en sentant que tout bougeait autour d'elle.

En effet, Lexa l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son lit.

 **Clarke :** merci !

 **Lexa :** pourquoi ?

 **Clarke :** pour tout ! Pour Nia ! Pour prendre soin de moi ! Pour être là ! Pour être toi !

 **Lexa :** merci à toi surtout pour m'accepter dans ta meute ! Et aussi pour être toi ! Repose-toi ! Je vais rentrer chez moi.

 **Clarke :** non ! Reste ! S'il te plaît Lexa.

 **Lexa :** tu es sûre ?

 **Clarke :** oui !

 **Lexa :** d'accord, je reste.

 **Clarke :** viens près de moi.

Lexa se glissa sous les draps et elle et Clarke se firent face. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

 **Clarke :** je me sens vraiment bien avec toi.

 **Lexa :** moi aussi, j'ai la sensation d'être enfin complète.

Clarke se rapprocha timidement de Lexa, leurs visages s'effleurèrent, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et s'unissérent tendrement l'une à l'autre. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs âmes s'abandonnèrent et leurs cœurs se lièrent dans un infini euphorique. C'était beaucoup plus que la rencontre de leurs lèvres, c'était la rencontre de leurs cœurs. Elles sont transportées dans un monde paradisiaque, mystérieux et enchanté où leurs corps semblent se mêler, se fondre l'un dans l'autre. À bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent en gardant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

 **Lexa :** je sais que c'est rapide mais ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement fort. Je veux passer ma vie entière à tes côtés, jamais je pourrai te blesser ou t'abandonner. J'en mourrais. Tu as mis le feu à mon cœur et tu es celle qui entretient cette flamme en moi. Tu me rends tellement heureuse. Je t'aime Clarke et mon amour pour toi est éternel.

Clarke avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce que venait de dire Lexa était magnifique et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

 **Clarke :** c'est vrai que c'est rapide mais je ressens exactement la même chose que toi Lexa. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger et te défendre parce que sans toi, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de vivre. Je n'ai pas peur de m'engager parce que je sais qu'on est faite l'une pour l'autre. Mon avenir c'est d'être avec toi. Tu inondes mon cœur de bonheur et de plaisir rien que par ta simple présence. Je t'aime d'un amour vrai et profond Lexa.

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à pleurer de joie et d'amour en ayant enfin laisser parler leurs cœurs.

Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent et se touchèrent tendrement. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, les yeux fermés. La rencontre de leurs lèvres était la plus parfaite, la plus divine sensation qu'il leur était donner de vivre. C'est la suprême limite du bonheur.

Elle s'endormirent serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, leurs jambes s'entremêlant. Elles avaient toutes les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce qu'elles ignoraient était que le pire restait à venir et qu'il ne leur restait peut-être que peu de temps l'une avec l'autre.

* * *

 _« Ne regrette pas les rencontres que tu fais dans ta vie._

 _Les bonnes personnes te donneront du bonheur_

 _les mauvaises personnes te donneront de l'expérience_

 _les pires personnes te donneront des leçons et_

 _les meilleures seront à tout jamais dans tes souvenirs. »_

* * *

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Une des deux va-t-elle mourir ? Ou les deux ?**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera sur la découverte du meurtrier.**_

 _ **Je le posterai mercredi.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne fin de vacances.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Mauvais plan

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le septième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Mauvais plan

* * *

Au petit matin, Lexa se réveilla plus heureuse que jamais. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Clarke, le visage dans le creux de son cou, sa main posée au-dessus de son cœur et leurs jambes entremêlées.

Après une demie-heure à regarder Clarke dormir, elle entreprit de la réveiller avec de tendres baisers. D'abord, sur ses paupières closes, puis sur ses tempes, sur son front, sur ses joues puis enfin sur ses lèvres. Lexa sentit Clarke sourire sous le baiser. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit Clarke approfondir le baiser. Elles se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes de baisers échangés, à bout de souffle et le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Lexa :** salut toi !

 **Clarke :** hum, salut !

 **Lexa :** tu as bien dormi ?

 **Clarke :** peu mais j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que dans tes bras, et toi ?

 **Lexa :** pareil pour moi, j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

Clarke se blottit contre Lexa et elles restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à entendre du bruit en bas.

 **Lexa :** on descend voir les autres ?

 **Clarke :** j'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras.

 **Lexa :** moi non plus mais on doit mettre un plan en place pour arrêter celui qui tue touts les loup-garou. Une fois qu'on l'aura arrêté, on aura toute la vie pour rester dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 **Clarke :** d'accord mais à une condition !

 **Lexa :** laquelle ?

 **Clarke :** je veux un baiser de la femme de ma vie.

 **Lexa :** ça peut s'arranger.

Lexa sourit puis se pencha sur Clarke. Tout d'abord doux et tendre, le baiser devient très vite passionné entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Après plusieurs minutes, elles se séparèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Elles partirent retrouver les autres dans le salon.

 **Clarke :** salut tout le monde !

 **Octavia et Raven :** salut Clarkie !

 **Raven :** dis donc, tu as pas perdu de temps.

 **Clarke :** de quoi tu parles ?

 **Octavia :** de Lexa.

 **Clarke :** c'est pas ce que vous croyez.

 **Raven :** vous êtes pas ensemble ?

Clarke aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle sortait belle et bien avec Lexa mais elle ne savait pas si cette dernière voulait le garder pour elle un certain temps ou le dire tout de suite.

Au moment où elle allait parler, elle sentit une pression sur sa main. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Lexa lui sourire. Elle entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Lexa.

 **Lexa :** si, Clarke et moi on est ensemble.

Clarke se retourna définitivement vers Lexa le sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha légèrement et prit les lèvres de Lexa entre les siennes.

 **Raven :** il y a des chambres pour ça.

Clarke se sépara de Lexa, prit un coussin et le lança sur Raven.

 **Octavia :** vous allez bien ensemble. Vous formez un beau couple.

 **Clarke :** merci O'.

 **Raven :** elle dit ça uniquement parce qu'elle veut Lincoln.

D'un commun accord, Clarke et Octavia se jetèrent sur Raven qui, surprise, tomba au sol.

Tout le reste de la bande partit dans la cuisine prendre leur petit-déjeuner pendant que les trois filles continuèrent à se chamailler.

Un quart d'heure après, les filles entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

 **Raven :** vous nous avez même pas attendu pour manger. Je suis choquée.

 **Bellamy :** tu rigoles j'espère. Vos chamailleries peuvent durer une heure.

 **Jasper :** on avait faim nous.

 **Monty :** Lexa vous a attendues.

 **Raven :** elle a juste attendu sa chérie.

 **Lexa :** ça t'embête que Clarke et moi, on sorte ensemble ?

 **Raven :** pas du tout. Je trouve même ça cool. J'embête juste Clarke parce qu'elle a craqué sur toi dès le début et elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

 **Lexa :** dès le début, hein ?

Lexa était très amusée et contente d'apprendre ça.

 **Octavia :** elle te dévorait même du regard.

 **Clarke :** stop ! On a compris toutes les deux.

 **Bellamy :** bon, on le met en place ce plan ou pas ?

 **Raven :** carrément.

 **Lincoln :** qu'on s'occupe de ce « ripa » une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Octavia :** « ripa » ?

 **Lincoln :** ça veut dire « meurtrier » dans notre langue maternelle.

 **Clarke :** c'est quoi votre langue maternelle ?

 **Lexa :** le « trigedasleng ». c'est une vieille langue qui ne se parle presque plus.

 **Clarke :** tu m'apprendras un jour ?

 **Lexa :** avec plaisir princesse.

 **Raven :** ça pue l'amour tout mielleux, ici.

 **Clarke :** je t'emmerde.

 **Jasper :** bon, on parle du plan ?

 **Monty :** oui.

 **Clarke :** hier, tu parlais de lui tendre un piège, Jasper.

 **Jasper :** j'ai remarqué que les sept meurtres étaient situés près du lycée. Donc un de nous pourrait se promener vers le lycée et les autres se planqueraient aux alentours.

 **Clarke :** je serais l'appât et vous, vous pourrez vous mettre par deux tout autour du lycée.

 **Bellamy :** je suis d'accord. J'irai avec Monty au niveau de l'entrée principale du lycée.

 **Raven :** moi, je pourrais aller avec Lexa et Jasper à l'autre entrée.

 **Octavia :** Lincoln et moi, on se mettrait au niveau du terrain de Lacrosse. On pourra sûrement le voir arriver d'ici.

 **Clarke :** on restera en contact avec nos téléphones et on le piégera dans le lycée.

 **Monty :** après on appelle Kane et il finira en prison.

 **Clarke :** tout le monde est d'accord avec le plan ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils passèrent la journée ensemble.

Vers 16 heures, tous partirent pour demander de l'aide à Indra et Titus.

En arrivant, tous rentrèrent dans la banque désaffectée et se stoppèrent net devant le spectacle plus qu'inattendu.

 **Clarke :** Indra, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?

Indra était assise par terre avec le corps inerte de Titus sur les genoux.

 **Indra :** quand je suis rentrée, il était comme ça. Je crois que c'est le tueur de créatures surnaturelles qui a fait ça. J'ai essayé de sauver Titus mais j'ai pas réussi, il était déjà trop tard. On va retrouver ce tueur et je tuerai cet enfoiré de mes propres mains.

 **Clarke :** je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton ami Indra.

 **Lexa :** ce soir, on va tendre un piège au meurtrier, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux.

 **Indra :** oui et il va payer.

Indra et tous les autres prirent la dépouille de Titus et l'emmenèrent au milieu de la forêt pour lui rendre hommage. Ils brûlèrent la dépouille de Titus pour que son esprit rejoigne les siens. Tous hurlèrent à la lune pour avoir perdu un des leurs.

Après une heure d'hommage et de souvenirs partagés, ils prirent tous la direction du lycée.

Une fois arrivés, ils se mirent en place. Clarke faisait semblant de s'entraîner sur le terrain de Lacrosse pendant qu'Octavia et Lincoln était cachés près du terrain et qu'Indra et Raven étaient, elles, au niveau du parking de l'école. Bellamy et Monty s'étaient cachés près de l'entrée principale alors que Lexa et Jasper étaient, eux, de l'autre côté du lycée.

Soudain, un homme vêtu de noir arriva au niveau de Clarke. Il avait la tête baissée donc Clarke ne pouvait pas l'identifier mais quand il releva la tête, Clarke le reconnut immédiatement.

 **Clarke :** c'est vous !

 **... :** oui, tu m'avais sous les yeux depuis le début et tu n'as rien vu.

C'était Jaha, son professeur de philo.

Le reste de la bande avait écouté la conversation et était choqué de connaître l'identité du tueur.

Clarke se mit à courir jusqu'au lycée, tout comme le reste du groupe. Jaha poursuivit Clarke jusqu'à l'intérieur du lycée. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur du lycée. Jaha prit son élan et se jeta sur Clarke pour abattre ses griffes sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, Lexa, Lincoln, Bellamy, Octavia et Indra se retrouvèrent devant la porte du lycée. Lexa se précipita pour entrer dans le lycée mais se retrouva éjectée au sol.

 **Lexa :** c'était quoi ça ?

 **Octavia :** c'est de la poudre de sorbier.

 **Indra :** Jasper, Monty et Raven peuvent enlever la poudre vu qu'ils ne sont pas des loup-garou.

 **Bellamy :** ils sont où ?

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir que Raven, Jasper et Monty avaient disparu.

Soudain, le sang de Lexa se glaça quand un cri retentit depuis le lycée. Un cri qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Lexa hurla le prénom de la femme qu'elle aime.

 **Lexa :** CLARKE !

* * *

 _« donner une deuxième chance à quelqu'un qui t'a trahi,_

 _c'est comme donner une deuxième balle à quelqu'un qui t'a manqué. »_

* * *

 _ **Pourquoi Clarke a-t-elle hurlée ? La bande arrivera-t-elle à l'aider?**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera sur Jaha et sur pourquoi il commet tous ces meurtres.**_

 _ **Je le posterai en début de semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **plusieurs d'entre vous mon demander si il y aurait du Octaven et désoler mais pas dans cette fiction.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	9. Chapitre 8 - Jaha

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le huitième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Jaha

* * *

Soudain, le sang de Lexa se glaça quand un cri retentit depuis le lycée. Un cri qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Lexa hurla le prénom de la femme qu'elle aime.

 **Lexa :** CLARKE !

 **Bellamy :** je vais essayer de retrouver les autres.

 **Lincoln :** je viens avec toi.

 **Bellamy :** d'accord.

Bellamy et Lincoln partirent à la recherche de Raven, Jasper et Monty.

 **Octavia :** nous, on fait le tour du lycée pour voir si il n'y a pas un endroit sans poudre de sorbier. Indra, tu restes ici, si jamais Jaha ou Clarke ressortent.

 **Indra :** d'accord.

Octavia et Lexa firent le tour du lycée.

Pendant ce temps là, Clarke essayait de comprendre Jaha.

 **Clarke :** pourquoi vous faites ça ?

 **Jaha :** je veux devenir le seul et l'unique loup-garou au monde.

 **Clarke :** vous êtes un loup-garou ?

 **Jaha :** oui et un alpha en plus de ça. Je le suis de naissance. Tu es rare et précieuse, tu sais ? Tu pourrais être à mes côtés.

 **Clarke :** hors de question. Vous êtes complètement malade. Vous ne pourrez jamais tous nous tuer.

 **Jaha :** il y a surtout une personne en particulier qui m'en empêche et qui me met des bâtons dans les roues et c'est toi et uniquement toi.

 **Clarke :** mes amis vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

 **Jaha :** il y a de la poudre de sorbier tout autour du lycée. Tu ne peux pas sortir et eux ne peuvent pas rentrer.

 **Clarke :** c'est impossible. Vous et moi avons réussi à passer. Et si vous êtes vraiment un loup-garou, vous n'avez pas pu y toucher.

 **Jaha :** je n'ai pas eu besoin d'y toucher. Mon complice l'a fait pour moi.

 **Clarke :** qui ?

 **Jaha :** mon fils, Wells.

 **Clarke :** c'est impossible. Je suis amie avec Wells et jamais il ne ferait ça. Il ne cautionnerait pas ce que vous faites.

 **Jaha :** non seulement il le cautionne mais en plus il est ravi. Il a également assommé tes amis Raven, Jasper et Monty. Les seules qui auraient pu rompre le cercle que forme la poudre de sorbier. Comme ça, ça me laisse entièrement le temps de te tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Clarke :** vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil si vous pensez pouvoir me vaincre.

 **Jaha :** ne me sous-estime pas, Clarke.

 **Clarke :** il y a bien une raison qui vous pousse à tous nous tuer ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour être le seul.

 **Jaha :** c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça. Mais aussi pour la vengeance.

 **Clarke :** la vengeance ? Mais, vous vengez de quoi.

 **Jaha :** ma femme a été tuée par un loup-garou. Je savais que quelque chose clochait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Elle me répétait que tout allait bien. Mais elle est morte. Et je vais tous les tuer pour ça. Je suis un alpha. Un prédateur. Je vais me venger. Je jure de recouvrir cette terre de sang. Je vais tous les éliminer. D'abord les loup-garous, puis les wendigos, les banshee. Tous les êtres surnaturels, je vais exterminer les faibles et je façonnerai les plus puissants à mon image. Je vais même payer des personnes pour m'aider à les tuer. Parce qu'au bout du compte, tout le monde est prêt à vendre son âme pour le fric.

 **Clarke :** vous êtes fou. Vous divaguez complètement. Vous êtes rempli de rage et de colère.

 **Jaha :** non je fais ce qui est nécessaire. C'est un mal nécessaire.

 **Clarke :** Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre votre vengeance en place.

 **Jaha :** alors, bon courage pour m'en empêcher Clarke.

Sur ce, Jaha se précipita sur Clarke qui se retrouva à terre après avoir percuté les casiers du lycée. Le choc avait été rude. Jaha s'approcha de Clarke, prêt à plonger ses griffes dans sa nuque. Clarke réussit à se relever poussée par un instinct profond. Clarke poussa sur ses jambes et plongea ses griffes dans la cage thoracique de Jaha. Ce dernier laissa échapper sa douleur dans un puissant hurlement de souffrance. Il poussa Clarke violemment au sol. Son épaule venait de se fracturer sous l'impact. Jaha marchait dans sa direction avec une lueur agressive dans ses yeux. Jaha enfonçait profondément ses griffes dans le ventre de Clarke, il les tourna à l'intérieur faisant hurler Clarke de douleur. Les yeux de Jaha avait perdu toute humanité. Il ne restait plus que rage, souffrance et plaisir. Plaisir de tuer. Peu à peu, les yeux de Clarke quittèrent leur couleur rouge sang pour revenir au bleu ciel. Jaha enleva ses griffes de Clarke et la balança tellement fort contre les casiers qu'ils s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres. Il quitta le lycée sans se retourner. Clarke n'avait pas vu le coup venir, elle sentait son souffle se couper. Elle était là, couchée par-terre, une tâche rougeâtre se formant peu à peu autour d'elle. Elle sentait la fin arriver, elle allait mourir et elle allait mourir seule. Ces yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration se ralentit de plus en plus.

De leur côté, Lexa et Octavia n'avait trouvé aucun endroit sans poudre de sorbier. Elles n'avaient aucun moyen d'entrer dans le lycée.

Alors que Lexa perdait vraiment patience et commençait à s'énerver, Bellamy et Lincoln arrivèrent vingt minutes après en compagnie de Raven, Jasper et Monty.

 **Indra :** qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Raven :** on vous a suivis vers le lycée.

 **Jasper :** mais on s'est fait assommer.

 **Monty :** on a pas vu qui c'était.

 **Lincoln :** c'est sûrement un complice de Jaha. Il a dû finir le cercle de poudre de sorbier juste après le passage de Clarke et Jaha.

 **Indra :** et il les a assommés pour les empêcher d'ouvrir le cercle.

 **Lexa :** maintenant, ouvrez-le.

 **Raven :** d'accord.

Raven s'approcha et ouvrit le cercle en deux.

Tous se précipitèrent à la rencontre de Clarke mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas et qu'ils n'avaient pas vus, c'est que Jaha était caché dans le placard juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il avait attendu qu'ils séparent le cercle en deux pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Une fois tous passés et au loin, il put enfin quitter le lycée sans se faire voir.

Alors qu'ils avançaient tout en surveillant leurs arrières, Lexa vit un corps étendu sur le sol. En s'approchant, elle distingua le corps de Clarke.

 **Lexa :** NON ! CLARKE ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! CLARKE !

Lexa essaya de trouver un pouls mais rien à faire, le cœur de Clarke avait cessé de battre.

* * *

 _« Il y a des larmes qui ne coulent pas de nos yeux,_

 _parce qu'elles deviennent des cicatrices dans nos cœurs »._

* * *

 _ **Clarke va-t-elle mourir ? Ou va-t-elle vivre ? Dites-moi ce que vous préféreriez.**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 **désoler, je sais que ce chapitre et plus court mais il fallait que je le coupe à cette endroit.**

 _ **Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « vivre ou mourir ».**_

 _ **Je le posterai en jeudi ou vendredi.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	10. Chapitre 9 - Vivre ou Mourir

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le neuvième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Vivre ou Mourir

* * *

Alors qu'ils avançaient tout en surveillant leurs arrières, Lexa vit un corps étendu sur le sol. En s'approchant, elle distingua le corps de Clarke.

 **Lexa :** NON ! CLARKE ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! CLARKE !

Lexa essaya de trouver un pouls mais rien à faire, le cœur de Clarke avait cessé de battre.

Lexa commença le massage cardiaque.

Octavia était en pleurs dans les bras de Lincoln, de même pour Raven dans ceux de Bellamy. Jasper et Monty étaient choqués et aux bords des larmes. Quand à Indra, elle était également sous le choc.

 **Indra :** Lexa !

 **Lexa :** stop ! Je vais la ramener à la vie !

 **Indra :** son cœur ne bat plus depuis plusieurs minutes. On ne peut pas ramener quelqu'un à la vie après autant de temps, c'est...

 **Lexa :** c'est pas quelqu'un, c'est l'amour de ma vie et c'est une alpha et elle est trop forte pour mourir comme ça. Reviens CLARKE ! Ouvre tes yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Allez reviens ! Respire mon amour, Respire !

Lexa se pencha en avant pour commencer le bouche à bouche à Clarke puis, elle reprit le massage cardiaque.

 **Indra :** Lexa, c'est...

 **Lexa :** la ferme ! Elle est trop forte pour mourir comme ça !

Les larmes de Lexa dévalèrent le long de ses joues mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Clarke respire de nouveau et vive.

 **Lexa :** allez ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu es une alpha ! TU ES UNE ALPHA ! Allez Clarke, rugit ! Allez vas-y ! Vas-y Clarke !

Lexa leva ces bras et abattit son poing de toutes ses forces sur le cœur de Clarke en pleurant.

Après une minute, Clarke ouvrit les yeux d'un rouge perçant et poussa un rugissement à faire trembler les murs.

 **Jasper :** mais c'est impossible.

 **Bellamy :** elle était morte depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

 **Lexa :** rien n'est impossible pour un vrai alpha. Clarke, comment tu te sens ?

 **Clarke :** j'ai mal partout mais je suis vivante, c'est le principal.

Lexa sourit et prit Clarke dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes. Clarke sentit une chaleur réconfortante et protectrice l'envahir. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle était à sa place. Elle avait l'impression que le danger avait disparu alors qu'il était encore là, Jaha était dans la nature.

 **Raven :** je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais moi aussi, je veux la prendre dans mes bras.

 **Octavia :** oui, moi aussi.

Lexa se recula de Clarke, qui grogna de mécontentement.

Lexa lâcha à peine Clarke, qu'Octavia et Raven se jetèrent dans les bras de Clarke en pleurant et en la serrant de toutes leurs forces.

Après presque un quart d'heure de câlin de la part de tous ces amis y compris Indra, Clarke leur expliqua toute sa conversation avec Jaha ainsi que le combat qui avait eu lieu.

 **Raven :** je n'en reviens toujours pas que le meurtrier soit notre prof de philo.

 **Octavia :** avec Clarke, on avait bien vu qu'il était flippant.

 **Bellamy :** moi, c'est pour Wells que je n'en reviens pas.

 **Clarke :** moi non plus. Mais, on doit en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Lexa :** je suis d'accord mais d'abord on rentre tous chez toi, on va te soigner et se reposer. On réfléchira à tout ça demain.

 **Clarke :** je suis d'accord.

Tous prirent la route pour rentrer chez Clarke et ils arrivèrent chez elle au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Abby, qui était déjà chez elle, se précipita vers sa fille en la voyant blesser.

 **Abby :** ma chérie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Clarke et les autres expliquèrent tout en détail ce qui s'était passé à Abby.

 **Abby :** Waouh ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

 **Octavia :** on a été aussi surpris que toi.

 **Abby :** qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

 **Lexa :** on va tous se reposer. Tu viens Clarke, je vais te soigner !

Lexa et Clarke partirent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour que Lexa puisse soigner ces blessures.

Une fois fait, Clarke s'allongea dans son lit, plongeait dans les bras de Lexa.

 **Lexa :** j'ai eu vraiment peur de te perdre, tu sais ! Quand j'ai vu que ton cœur avait cessé de battre, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait et qu'on me broyait le cœur.

 **Clarke :** jamais je ne te laisserai, je t'aime trop pour ça.

 **Lexa :** tu as dit quoi?

Clarke se releva et regarda Lexa dans les yeux.

 **Clarke :** je t'aime Lexa Woods.

 **Lexa :** je t'aime aussi Clarke Griffin, tellement si tu savais.

Clarke sourit et embrassa Lexa. Elle répondit à son baiser avec un immense sourire, plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde. Pendant leurs baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres, Clarke se mit à califourchon sur Lexa, sans jamais décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Clarke sépara ses lèvres de celles de Lexa puis les déposa d'abord sur la joue de Lexa, puis dans le cou pour remonter et mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Clarke appuya son corps entier sur celui de son amante, l'embrassant ici et là. Elle se recula pour enlever le tee-shirt de Lexa, là laissant ainsi en sous-vêtement. À cette vision, les yeux de Clarke s'assombrirent de désir avant de replonger sur les lèvres de Lexa. Lexa posa un regard tendre et amoureux sur la blonde au-dessus d'elle. Elles faisaient passer toutes leurs émotions et leurs sentiments à travers leurs gestes. Les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, les laissant toutes les deux en sous-vêtement. Les vêtements bleus de Clarke faisait penser au tissu de soie dont est fait la mer. Elles passèrent toutes les deux la meilleure nuit de leur vie. Après plusieurs heures d'intense passion, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Clarke se réveilla dans les bras de Lexa, le sourire aux lèvres. Clarke embrassa Lexa tendrement et au moment où elle allait se reculer, Lexa entrouvrit la bouche et commença à jouer avec la langue de Clarke. Le baiser devient très vite passionnel. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles se reculèrent à bout de souffle tout en restant front contre front.

 **Clarke :** coucou mon cœur !

 **Lexa :** coucou mon amour ! Tu as bien dormi ?

 **Clarke :** à merveille et toi ?

 **Lexa :** peu mais super bien.

 **Clarke :** je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre cette nuit pourtant.

 **Lexa :** mais je ne me plains pas, au contraire.

Les filles s'embrassèrent d'abord tendrement puis passionnément.

Elles étaient repartit pour un moment rien qu'à elles.

Leurs caresses respectives sur le corps l'une de l'autre leurs donnaient une sensation profonde, de deux êtres qui ne font plus qu'un.

Elles s'embrassèrent et s'abandonnèrent complètement l'une à l'autre.

Deux heures après, les deux filles descendirent main dans la main pour retrouver le reste du groupe.

 **Clarke :** salut tout le monde !

 **Tout le monde :** salut vous deux !

 **Raven :** comment tu vas Clarke ?

 **Octavia :** tu as encore mal ?

 **Clarke :** ça va beaucoup mieux !

 **Raven :** tu m'étonne ! Lexa à dû très bien s'occuper de toi.

 **Clarke :** qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

 **Octavia :** juste que les cloisons de la maison sont très très fines.

 **Lexa :** vous nous avez entendus ?

 **Raven et Octavia :** et pas qu'un peu.

 **Clarke :** la honte !

Clarke alla dans les bras de Lexa et se réfugia contre son cou pour cacher sa gène.

Raven et Octavia explosèrent de rire se qui leurs valus un regard noir de la part de Lexa.

 **Indra :** bon, on fait quoi pour Jaha ?

 **Clarke :** Monty, est-ce que tu peux me localiser le portable de Jaha et celui de Wells ?

 **Monty :** oui, je le fais tout de suite.

Un quart d'heure après, Monty revint dans le salon.

 **Monty :** je l'ai. Ils sont tous les deux à l'ancienne banque de Beacon Hills.

 **Clarke :** parfait ! Alors, on va là-bas et on règle cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils partirent tous en direction de l'ancienne banque.

En arrivant, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Jaha et Wells.

 **Jaha :** je vois que tu es toujours en vie !

 **Clarke :** effectivement et ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! On doit en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Jaha :** je suis entièrement d'accord. Mais seul l'un de nous deux sortira de cette guerre Clarke et on sait tous très bien que je suis plus puissant que toi !

Jaha se transforma en loup-garou et ce que Clarke vit, lui glaça le sang !

* * *

 _« La vie est faite de choix :_

 _Oui ou Non_

 _Continuer ou abandonner_

 _Se relever ou Rester à terre_

 _Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres :_

 _Aimer ou Haïr_

 _Être un héros ou Un lâche_

 _Se battre ou Se rendre_

 _Vivre ou Mourir._

 _Je vais le répéter une dernière fois pour ceux qui en douteraient encore,_

 _La vie est faite de choix_

 _Vivre ou Mourir_

 _Le choix le plus important_

 _Mais la décision nous appartient rarement. »_

* * *

 _ **Qu'est-ce que Clarke a vu ? Va-t-elle réussir à vaincre Jaha ?**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera sur la vengeance.**_

 _ **Je le posterai lundi.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne fin semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	11. Chapitre 10 - La vengeance

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le dixième chapitre.**_

 _ **J**_ _ **'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 10 – La vengeance

* * *

Jaha se transforma en loup-garou et ce que Clarke vit, lui glaça le sang !

 **Clarke :** c'était vous !

 **Jaha :** effectivement ! Tu en as mis du temps.

 **Raven :** de quoi tu parles Clarke ?

 **Clarke :** si je n'ai pas réussi à identifier celui qui à tué mon père, c'est parce que le meurtrier n'était pas humain. Mais maintenant que Jaha est transformé, je le reconnais, c'était lui, j'en suis sûre.

 **Jaha :** c'est exact ! Je savais que si je me transformais, tu me reconnaîtrais. Visiblement, je ne me suis pas trompé.

 **Clarke :** pourquoi avoir tué mon père ?

 **Jaha :** c'était un malencontreux accident.

 **Clarke :** pourquoi détruire la vie des gens comme ça ?

 **Jaha :** tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

 **Clarke :** j'ai compris que c'était pour venger votre femme. Mais au moment où vous avez tué mon père, votre femme étais toujours en vie. Ne me dites que vous faites ça depuis des années uniquement pour le pouvoir ?

 **Jaha :** celui de ma famille. Un pouvoir qui était légitimement destiné à me revenir. Et non pas à être usurpé par une sale pétasse blonde si incorruptible qu'elle refuse de verser le sang de ses ennemis même lorsque c'est justifié. Un pouvoir comme ça, ça se mérite. Et tu n'es pas digne d'un tel don.

 **Clarke :** c'est pour cette raison que vous voulez à tout prix me tuer. Pour mon pouvoir ?

 **Jaha :** quand j'aurai tué le vrai alpha, je deviendrai le loup-garou le plus puissant au monde.

Jaha poussa un hurlement.

Lexa s'apprêtait à attaquer Jaha quand Clarke la stoppa.

 **Clarke :** Lexa !

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et elle comprit, elle comprit que c'était le combat de Clarke alors elle se recula de deux pas.

 **Clarke :** finissons-en Jaha ! Parce que c'est la seule chance que vous aurez.

Les deux poussèrent un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos et s'élancèrent pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

En cet instant, rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher ce terrible affrontement. L'un se battait pour le pouvoir et l'autre pour protéger sa meute, sa famille.

Toutes les personnes autour avaient cessé de respirer, seul le bruit de leurs griffes qui s'entrechoquent se fit entendre dans la banque. Jaha prit vite le dessus en montrant à Clarke qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être un véritable alpha. Jaha lança son poing dans le visage de Clarke qui recula sous la puissance du coup. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Jaha frappa Clarke qui para le coup à l'aide de ses bras mais Jaha en profita pour venir écraser son poing sur la joue de Clarke.

 **Jaha :** allez Clarke ! Allez viens !

Clarke frappa Jaha à la tête mais il bloqua le coup en lui attrapant le bras et il la frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau des côtes avant de la balancer contre un poteau qui se cassa sous le poids de Clarke.

 **Jaha :** c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Jaha prit Clarke et la balança contre un mur non loin de là.

 **Jaha :** bats-toi comme un alpha !

Il releva Clarke et la plaqua contre le mur. Clarke repoussa Jaha et le balança à son tour contre le mur d'en face. Alors que Jaha était à terre, Clarke lui assena deux violents coup de poing dans les côtes en en brisant quelques unes au passage.

Elle se redressa et il en profita pour lui mettre un coup de boule. Clarke répliqua par un coup de pied dans les côtes suivi d'un coup de poing dans le visage. Jaha décrocha à son tour un violent coup de poing à Clarke qui se retrouva un genou à terre. Le combat faisait rage mais Clarke commençait sérieusement à ne plus tenir. Elle pensait réellement qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Les autres regardaient toujours le combat avec une énorme peur au ventre.

Soudain, Lexa hurla de douleur et se retrouva à genou.

 **Lexa :** AHHHH !

 **Raven :** Lexa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

 **Lincoln :** qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Octavia :** Lexa !

 **Lexa :** j'ai mal !

 **Bellamy :** où ça ?

 **Lexa :** à la tête et aux côtes. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

 **Indra :** la prophétie. Anya a dit que vous ressentirez vos sentiments et douleurs respectifs. Vous êtes liées et vu qu'elle est blessée, tu ressens sa douleur.

 **Lexa :** qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

 **Indra :** tu peux l'aider.

 **Lexa :** comment ?

 **Lincoln :** en lui donnant la force de se battre.

 **Raven :** concentre-toi et fais lui ressentir ton amour, ta force et ton courage.

 **Lexa :** je vais essayer.

Lexa se concentra et pensa à Clarke, à son amour pour elle, à sa force et son courage.

Clarke, elle, n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle savait qu'elle avait plusieurs côtes de cassées.

 **Jaha :** tu veux vraiment me battre. Et bien dans ce cas, tu vas être obligée de me tuer.

Jaha prit Clarke et la balança de nouveau contre un poteau. Clarke ferma les yeux et visionna le visage de Lexa, ce qui lui donna la force de se relever et de se battre.

Soudain, elle sentit une sorte de chaleur en elle, comme si on la protégeait. Elle regarda Lexa et comprit. Elle essayait de lui donner sa force et son courage à travers son amour. Elle allait se battre et vaincre Jaha pour son père et sa famille et surtout grâce à Lexa.

Jaha lui assena plusieurs coups de griffes à la suite mais Clarke, avec la force de son amour pour Lexa et avec l'amour, la force et le courage que Lexa lui donnait, prit enfin conscience de son pouvoir et les coups de griffes de Jaha ne semblaient même plus l'atteindre. Elle avait même l'impression de voir le combat au ralenti, ce qui lui permettait de contrer chaque attaque de Jaha. Clarke finit par mettre un autre coup dans les côtes de Jaha puis lui assena un violent coup contre son thorax qui fit littéralement voler Jaha à travers la banque. Il finit par s'écraser avec une force incroyable contre un mur qui se fissura sous la puissance du coup. Jaha poussa un hurlement de douleur.

 **Clarke :** tu n'as jamais été un alpha Jaha. Mais tu as toujours été un monstre.

Jaha s'apprêtait à se relever quand Clarke prit son élan et le frappa au niveau de la tête avec une telle puissance que le coup de Jaha se brisa avec violence.

La partie était terminée, Jaha avait perdu. Jahaétait mort. Son père, Titus et tout les autres avaient été vengés.

Tout le monde était resté choqué face à la suite du combat qui avait eu lieu. Tous étaient admiratifs devant la force de Clarke.

Clarke se retourna vers ses amis et courut rejoindre Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et un corps tomba au sol dans une mare de sang.

Tous se retournèrent vers Jasper qui tenait son arme encore fumante dans sa main droite.

 **Jasper :** je voulais pas mais il allait tirer, il pointait son arme sur toi, Lexa et il allait te tuer. J'ai pas eu le choix.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir le corps de Wells étendu au sol dans son propre sang avec une arme à la main.

 **Lexa :** merci beaucoup Jasper, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

 **Clarke :** tu n'as pas eu le choix Jasper. C'est pas de ta faute.

 **Jasper :** je suis un meurtrier.

 **Lexa :** non, tu es un héros. Tu m'as sauvée et je te remercierai jamais assez.

Ils se prirent tous dans les bras, content de savoir qu'ils étaient tous vivants et que le massacre des êtres surnaturels étaient enfin finis.

Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent à travers la banque désaffectée. Un homme habillé d'un costard cravate apparut, entouré de quinze gardes.

 **Clarke :** qui êtes-vous ?

… **:** je n'ai jamais vu un combat aussi intéressant et une personne avec une telle puissance.

 **Clarke :** ça ne répond pas à ma question.

 **Indra :** Pike !

 **Clarke :** c'est lui Pike ?

 **Lexa :** oui.

 **Clarke :** qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

 **Pike :** toi. C'est toi que je veux !

 **Lexa :** tu m'as pris mes parents mais je ne te laisserai jamais me la prendre. Pas elle.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Lexa se jeta sur les hommes de Pike suivit de très près par le reste du groupe.

Alors qu'ils étaient entourés de trois hommes, Jasper en avait poignardé un, Monty, lui, avait brisé la nuque du second et Raven avait tranché la gorge du troisième.

Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy, eux, étaient entourés de six hommes de Pike.

Lexa et Indra, elles, s'occupaient des six derniers pendant que Clarke se concentra sur Pike.

Pike, lui, était équipé d'une épée en argent. Il assena un premier coup d'épée derrière la nuque de Clarke qui tomba violemment au sol. Elle se releva aussitôt. Les deux se faisaient à présent face.

 **Clarke :** pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

 **Pike :** avant j'avais un code d'honneur « nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent ». si on ne s'en prenait pas à nous alors on ne s'en prenait pas à eux nous plus. Un loup-garou à tué mes deux petites filles et depuis ce jour, il n'y a plus eu de code d'honneur. Tous les loup-garou méritent de mourir.

 **Clarke :** mais la plupart ne sont pas dangereux, comme nous, par exemple.

 **Pike :** je m'en contre-fiche de ça. Que vous soyez blessé ou affaibli. Que vous soyez inoffensif. Que vous nous suppliez de vous épargner en nous promettant que vous ne faites du mal à personne. Ça m'est égal de tomber sur une pauvre âme égarée qui n'a même pas idée du guêpier dans lequel elle s'est fourrée. Tous ceux que nous trouverons, nous les tuerons. Aucun de vous n'en réchappera.

 **Clarke :** vous êtes un grand malade, vous !

Pike donna un puissant coup dans la cheville de Clarke qui se déchira. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Pike lui assena une vingtaine de coups aussi violents les uns que les autres. Du sang jaillit à plusieurs endroits, des os craquèrent.

Ce type était tellement violent, que c'était inhumain.

Clarke pensa de nouveau à Lexa, ce qui lui donna la force et le courage de se relever et de combattre Pike. À l'aide de ses griffes, elle déchira l'abdomen de son adversaire comme une feuille de papier. Pike, à genou, hurla avant d'essayer de se relever, en vain.

Clarke en profita pour se retourner et regarder ses amis.

Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln venaient juste de finir de trancher la gorge des trois derniers gardes.

Indra et Lexa, elles, se battaient toujours contre un homme chacune. Indra coupa la respiration de l'homme contre lequel elle se battait puis lui enfonça sa propre épée dans le cœur alors que Lexa venait de pivoter sur le côté et de lancer son pied derrière la cuisse de l'homme qui se retrouva à genou par terre avec la jambe cassée. Elle lui brisa le coup d'un coup sec.

Tous les gardes de Pike étaient à présent étalés au sol dans leur propre sang.

Lexa regarda Clarke et lui sourit. Son sourire se figea et elle eut juste le temps de crier le nom de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

 **Lexa :** CLARKEEE !

Clarke se retourna et sentit son côté droit être transpercé par l'épée de Pike. Clarke tomba au sol et vit Pike lever son épée pour l'abattre sur elle...

* * *

 _« La force du loup est dans la meute,_

 _et la force de la meute est dans le loup »._

* * *

 _ **Va-t-elle s'en sortir cette fois-ci ? Voulez-vous une fin heureuse ou pas ?**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.**_

 _ **Je le posterai la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la fin de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	12. Chapitre 11 - Ai Hod Yu In

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le onzième et dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Ai Hod Yu In

* * *

Clarke se retourna et sentit son côté droit être transpercé par l'épée de Pike. Clarke tomba au sol et vit Pike lever son épée pour l'abattre sur elle...mais Lexa se précipita et se jeta sur Pike avant que l'épée eu le temps de transpercer le cœur de Clarke. Lexa désarma Pike et lui assena un violent coup de poing lui brisant deux, trois côtes au passage.

 **Lexa :** le tuer te reviens de droit Indra.

Indra s'approcha de Pike alors que Lexa alla auprès de Clarke.

 **Pike :** j'ai vengé mes petites filles, pour elles je me suis battu, pour elles j'ai souffert, et pour elles je vais enfin les rejoindre avec plein d'amour et de tendresse à leur apporter.

 **Indra :** tu as vengé tes petites filles mais moi je venge ma famille.

Indra leva ses griffes, déchiqueta et mutila le corps de Pike. Elle la tua avec toute la tristesse, la haine et la colère qu'elle avait en elle. Pike poussa son dernier cri de douleur, un dernier souffle, un souffle court, la main sur le cœur et ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Clarke, Lexa et tous les autres étaient étonnamment calmes et sereins face au spectacle sanglant devant eux.

Une fois Pike mort, Indra se releva et se dirigea vers Clarke.

 **Indra :** comment tu te sens ?

 **Clarke :** il a transpercé mon côté droit avec peu de force donc ça va aller !

 **Indra :** je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

 **Clarke :** c'est normal ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

 **Indra :** avant, j'avais un idéal de paix, et étant donné que j'ai la vie sauve, je vais tout faire pour redevenir cette femme-là. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. J'ai une énorme dette envers toi.

Indra prit Clarke dans ses bras.

 **Indra :** sois heureuse Clarke, tu le mérites et Lexa est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

 **Clarke :** toi aussi sois heureuse. Tu le mérites, tu le sais.

 **Indra :** j'y penserai.

Indra dit au revoir à tout le monde et partit sans jamais se retourner.

 **Raven :** on rentre à la maison ?

 **Clarke :** oui. On rentre tous à la maison.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez Clarke. En arrivant, Abby était déjà là.

 **Clarke :** salut maman !

 **Abby :** tu es encore blessée ?

 **Clarke :** oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va très bien.

 **Abby :** restaurant pour tout le monde ça vous dit ?

 **Tout le monde :** oui !

 **Abby :** d'accord. Marcus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

 **Clarke :** ça marche. Lexa va me soigner après on pourra partir.

Les filles montèrent dans la salle de bain et Lexa commença à soigner les nombreuses blessures de Clarke.

 **Lexa :** j'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais.

 **Clarke :** je suis désolée, encore.

 **Lexa :** tu as ressenti la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Clarke :** oui mais comment tu as fait ?

 **Lexa :** j'ai juste pensé à toi et à mon amour pour toi. J'ai essayé de te donner ma force et mon courage pour que tu puisses te battre.

 **Clarke :** ça a marché. C'est grâce à toi que je suis toujours en vie.

 **Lexa :** je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour te sauver la vie et te protéger. Je t'aime trop pour imaginer te perdre.

 **Clarke :** je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Clarke embrassa Lexa avec une telle fougue que Lexa bascula en arrière. Clarke se retrouva sur Lexa à même le sol. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent très vite, répétant une danse endiablée. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

 **Clarke :** oso gonplei ste odon _(notre combat est fini)_.

 **Lexa :** comment tu connais ma langue ?

 **Clarke :** j'ai demandé à Lincoln de m'apprendre quelques phrases pour toi.

 **Lexa :** qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris d'autre ?

 **Clarke :** ai hod yu in ( _je t'aime_ )

 **Lexa :** moi aussi Clarke, tellement si tu savais.

 **Octavia :** les filles vous êtes prêtes ?

 **Clarke :** on arrive.

Les filles descendirent et ils partirent tous au restaurant.

Abby et Kane étaient dans la voiture de ce dernier. Raven, Jasper, Monty montèrent dans le 4x4 de Bellamy. Clarke et Lexa sur la moto de cette dernière et Octavia sur la moto de Lincoln.

En arrivant au Grounders, leur restaurant favori, ils s'installèrent sur une table pour dix. Les jeunes expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était passé pendant leur journée.

 **Kane :** donc, les meurtres vont enfin cesser ?

 **Lexa :** oui. C'est terminé.

 **Abby :** vous allez enfin pouvoir avoir une vie normale.

 **Raven :** ça c'est vrai.

 **Jasper :** mais au fait, où vous allez vivre maintenant vous deux ?

 **Lincoln :** on trouvera une solution.

 **Lexa :** on en trouve toujours. Et on ne compte pas quitter cette ville de sitôt.

 **Raven :** ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

 **Lexa :** on a tout simplement trouvé ce qu'on a toujours recherché. L'amour.

 **Octavia et Raven :** c'est mignoon !

 **Lexa :** la ferme !

Ils explosèrent tous de rire.

 **Abby :** pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas vivre à la maison ?

 **Lincoln :** vous êtes sérieuse ?

 **Abby :** Lexa passe tout son temps avec Clarke et toi avec Octavia donc autant venir vivre chez nous.

 **Lexa :** on peut pas accepter, c'est trop.

 **Abby :** ça ne me dérange pas. Il y a de la place et ça rendrait Clarke et Octavia beaucoup plus heureuse.

 **Lexa :** alors, on accepte mais on tient à payer un loyer.

 **Abby :** on reparlera de ça demain.

Le reste du repas se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Ils étaient une famille heureuse et très soudée.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Abby se coucha dans les bras de Marcus, comme Octavia dans ceux de Lincoln et Clarke dans ceux de Lexa.

Quatre mois étaient passés, la vie avait repris son cours. Raven sortait avec Wick, un gars de sa classe, depuis trois mois tout comme Bellamy qui avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'Echo, une fille du lycée. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un mois maintenant. Octavia était toujours avec Lincoln tout comme Clarke et Lexa. Ce jour-là, ils étaient tous chez Clarke, Raven, Octavia et Bellamy. Abby et Marcus étaient là aussi tout comme Wick et Echo. Ils se racontaient tous leurs journées en mangeant une pizza dans le salon. On pouvait entendre leurs éclats de rire même au bout de la rue. Arrivée au dessert, Lexa se retourna vers Clarke et prit la parole. Tout le monde les regardaient.

 **Lexa :** tu sais Clarke, t'avoir rencontrée à était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu m'as montrée ce qu'était l'amour et tu m'as sauvée.j'ai jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour personne d'autre. Je veux finir ma vie avec toi, avoir des enfants un jour. Des minis-Clarke. Je peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'y es pas parce que mon monde c'est toi. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, ça fait que cinq mois qu'on est ensemble mais j'en suis sure, tu es ma raison de vivre. Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun. Ai laik yun feva en otain. Ai hod yu in. Teik in yu gon ain plan ? _(Ma vie est ta vie. Je suis tienne pour toujours. Je t'aime. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?)_.

Clarke avait appris à parler Trigdasleng pendant les quatre mois et elle comprenait et parlait la langue de Lexa aussi bien que cette dernière.

Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux. La déclaration de Lexa l'avait beaucoup touchée et émue. Elle ne pourrait pas rêver mieux comme femme et elle ne le voulait pas.

 **Clarke :** oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Un milliers de fois oui !

Clarke sauta dans les bras de Lexa. Quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, Lexa passa sa main dans les cheveux de Clarke et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Clarke, elle, avait ses mains autour du cou de Lexa. Le baiser était tout simplement doux et magique. Aucune des deux n'interrompit le baiser. Elles se donnaient à corps perdu dedans. À contrecœur et à bout de souffle, elles rompirent le contact. Elles restèrent front contre front, Clarke se lova dans les bras de Lexa. Après cinq minutes, Lexa sortit un écrin de sa poche, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une bague en or serti d'un diamant blanc avec six petits diamants incrustés dans l'anneau blanc. La bague était magnifique. Elle la passa au doigt de Clarke qui resta stupéfaite face à la beauté de la bague. Chaque personne présente vint féliciter les jeunes fiancées.

 **Abby :** félicitations ma chérie ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

 **Clarke :** tu le savais ?

 **Abby :** oui ! Lexa m'en avait parlée avant. Elle est géniale cette fille. Ne la laisse jamais partir.

 **Clarke :** compte sur moi maman !

Après avoir fêté cette super nouvelle, ils allèrent tous se coucher, heureux d'avoir cette vie là et cette merveilleuse et immense famille.

* * *

 _« L'amour c'est une vague de tendresse dans un océan de désir,_

 _c'est une pluie de caresse dans un vent de plaisir »._

* * *

 _ **Voilà une fin heureuse comme beaucoup me l'ont demandée.**_

 _ **Je compte poster un OS sur le mariage du CLEXA.**_

 _ **Merci pour ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire ainsi que pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissée.**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


End file.
